


Set me free

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: Bill, Richie, and Ben were at the wrong place, at the wrong time.  They get locked up but Beverly and Eddie hire Stanley to free them.  Stanley is a saint.





	Set me free

Set me free

"Eds, I'm worried. What if the appeal doesn't go the way we want it to?" Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier worried while holding his husband's hands at visitation. 

Eddie shook his head. "No, we aren't going to think like that Richie. You will win this appeal and you'll come home with me. We will make love all night to cheesy eighties songs."

Richie chuckled. He squeezed Eddie's hands. "Well god when you put it like that the date cant come soon enough." Richie let go of one of Eddie's hands to brush back the shaggy top hair he still had. "Can you promise me one thing though?"

"Anything babe, you just name it."

Richie thought briefly of his cell mate. "Once we get me out, we have to get Bill out."

Eddie nodded determinedly. "Of course babe. He didn't have any drugs just like you didn't. We won't give up until we get all of you guys out."

Richie grinned. "Thank you so much. God I wish I could kiss you."

Eddie smiled. "I know what you mean. We won't be able to keep our hands to ourselves once you're out."

Richie grinned. "Just how I like it Eddie spaghetti."

Eddie rolled his eyes good naturally. "Just one more week love. The lawyer says we have an extremely strong case." 

Richie sighed. "God knows I hope so."

A few tables down Beverly sat with her husband, Ben "Grub" Hanscom.

"The lawyer says our we have an extremely strong case. I hope he's right. I won't be able to be at the trial. I tried to get it off but my boss is being an ass." Beverly sighed squeezing Ben's hands. 

Ben nodded. "Its ok love, I understand you have to work. I just wish I was able to help you with bills and stuff."

Beverly smiled slightly. "You'll be able too once you get out."

Ben nodded. "What's the lawyers name again?"

"Stanley Uris, he's won every case he's every taken on. I think we have a really good shot at this."

"What about Bill? Is he trying his case too?" 

Beverly frowned. "I'm not sure love but I can ask. Even if he's not we will hire someone for Bill. We won't let Bill sit in here. I promise you that."

Ben smiled slightly relieved. "Thank you. He wasn't even supposed to be with us but he had to get away from his house. His ex was being an ass."

In another room Stanley Uris sat at a table waiting for his defendant to come into the room. Bill "Tatman" Denbrough walked in shackled at the waist and feet. His hair was shaggy at the top but completely shaved on the sides, his hands were shackled at his waist. His orange jumpsuit showed multiple tattoos and Stanley could even see some on the man's chest peeking out of the white tee shirt that was worn underneath the orange jumpsuit. Bill took a seat opposite Stanley. 

"I would shake your hand but the handcuffs make it difficult." Bill commented as he settled into his chair.

"Its fine I understand. So I want to go over what happened that night one last time. Name and times included if you remember them. I know it was ten years ago so if you don't recall that's ok, I have the police report."

"Oh no, I recall it all. Especially since we didn't fucking do anything." Bill had a glare on his face that Stanley shouldn't find sexy but god did he. "It was August tenth, I had called Richie at eleven thirty at night to escape my house."

"And why didn't you take your own car?" Stan asked preparing Bill for taking the stand and the questions the prosecutor would throw at him.

"My car was in the shop. So I called Richie and he told me he was out with Ben and they would pick me up." Bill continued with his story. "Ben and Richie were going to get beer to continue the bonfire at Richie and Eddie's house celebrating Eddie's new job. They stopped at my house and picked me up. We got beer at the gas station three miles from Richie's house. We got stopped three blocks short of Richie's house. The cops didn't even search me or Ben but they claim they found coke on both of us. Pounds of it."

"Do you happen to recall the officers names?"

"Officer Jackson and Officer Killen. They said they found pot and bundles of money on Richie. They didn't search him either. We were cuffed and thrown on the pavement. I busted my bone in my eyebrow. Richie's nose was broken, and they injured Ben's head. We were taken straight to the prison. We didn't even get fingerprinted or booking pictures until a week later."

Stan frowned. "Do you recall the date you got fingerprinted and booking pictures taken?"

"August twentieth." Bill nodded. 

Stan jotted that down. "Now when you had your original trial did they have any evidence showing the drugs they said you had?"

Bill shook his head. "Not any hard evidence. The officers took the stand and that was it."

Stan frowned but jotted that down. "Bill, I'm going to end this here because I have things to investigate. But I need you to be ready for court next week can you do that?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

Stan stood and took Bill's hand. "I will set you free even if I spend every penny I have. You dealt with some very dirty and wrong police work, I apologize for that but I will have the state setting you free." Stan left the room and hurried out to his office. He drew up a subpoena, got it signed and headed to the local police station. The police chief took him into an office three hours later. 

"Mr. Uris, I've had multiple officers search for the things you're asking for and there isn't any record of it anywhere." The chief looked confused. 

"How long do you keep records of evidence?" Stan asked politely.

"We keep the evidence for at least twenty years and the paper records for at least fifty. I do have to tell you though that those officers you say should have a report of this night were fired for planting evidence on people they didn't like. All their cases have been overturned or forgotten about."

Stan smiled again. "Would you be willing to take the stand to free three innocent men from the state's custody?"

The chief nodded. "Of course anything to help you fix the wrongs of dirty police work."

Stanley grinned. "Excellent I need you at the court house in a week. Also any records that might have been forged in this case number I'll need that too."

The day of the trail was a bright and sunny day. Stan meet Richie, Bill, and Ben right before court. "Well gentlemen, I hope I can tell you to say goodbye to those prison walls but I don't want to count my chickens before they hatch. So, I will say just dont say anything until I ask you questions. I might not even need you to take the stand." 

The court filled up and Eddie started to bit his nails. Stanley was permitted to speak first. 

"Your honor, I won't waste anyone's time. I have asked for records of the arrest or even the evidence of the drugs that my clients supposedly had that night. Instead I was informed by the chief that no such records exist. I was also informed by the same chief that the arresting officers were fired just a month later for imprisoning people they had problems with and for planting fake evidence on those that they arrested."

The judge nodded before turning to the state prosecutor. "You found the same thing didn't you?"

The state prosecutor stood and nodded. "The state is recommending immediate release of the defendants and that they be paid for restitution to what ever sum you see fit your honor."

The judge nodded. "A million dollars each." She then turned to the chief of police. "I hope you are training your boys right because if another case of innocence comes across my desk I will make sure you all are thrown out of the office."

The chief nodded. "Of course your honor."

The judge turned to the three men. "Gentlemen, I would like to apologize to you each on behalf of the State of Maine and the county of Derry. Go life your lives as free men. You are released from custody effective immediately and your criminal record is wiped clean."

Bill, Ben, and Richie looked at each other their mouths dropped open. Richie turned and rushed over to Eddie lifting the smaller man off his feet and kissing him passionately. Ben immediately asked to use Eddie's phone to call Beverly. He was crying as he spoke to his wife.

Bill turned to Stanley, tears in his eyes. "How can I ever fucking thank you?"

Stan smiled. "Your smile is enough of thanks."

Bill shook his head. "No man, you gave me my life back. What is it you want?"

"How about you think of a tattoo for me?"

Bill nodded. "You got it, and I'm not letting you pay anything for it."

Stan grinned. "Sounds good."


End file.
